In recent years, an organic EL display using an organic electroluminescence (EL) device has been attracting attention as a next-generation display. This organic EL device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer and a charge transport layer. The organic EL device may be made of a small molecule organic material, a polymeric organic material, or a composition containing both the organic materials. The use of the polymeric organic material as a principal material is advantageous when producing a large display or the like because a homogenous film can be formed when a coating method such as ink-jetting, spin coating or the like is used (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).